


Gli uccelli di Rosencrantz

by ladymacbeth77



Category: Rosencrantz & Guildenstern are Dead - Stoppard
Genre: Humor, M/M, Sexual Humor, Slash, Theatre
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-10
Updated: 2011-12-10
Packaged: 2017-10-27 04:22:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/291575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladymacbeth77/pseuds/ladymacbeth77
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fiction ispirata a questa scena: http://youtube/u-KDU6n2s-E</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gli uccelli di Rosencrantz

_(in una specie di cantina, Guildenstern sta ascoltando interessato il dialogo tra Polonio e la regina, ma viene disturbato da Rosencrantz che imita versi di animali)_

Guildenstern: La vuoi piantare?  
Rosencrantz: Ma io mi annoio…  
Guildenstern: Sei un caso irrecuperabile...  
Rosencrantz: Ehi, Guildestern! Senti questo! _(fa un verso)_  
Guildenstern: Rosencrantz, smettila!  
Rosencrantz: Lo sai che animale era?  
Guildenstern: No e non mi interessa.  
Rosencrantz: Un piccione. E lo sai che animale è un piccione?  
Guildenstern: Un uccello, forse?  
Rosencrantz: Esatto, un uccello.  
Guildenstern: _(dopo qualche minuto di silenzio)_ Rosencrantz, stai cercando di dirmi qualcosa?  
Rosencrantz: Beh, è tanto che io non vedo il tuo di uccello.  
Guildenstern: Non sapevo che fossi ninfomane.  
Rosencrantz: Non si tratta di questo. Insomma…  
Guildenstern: Rosencrantz, cosa ti ho detto sul fatto di stare attenti?  
Rosencrantz: Lo so, ma io mi annoio!  
Guildenstern: Gioca a palla.  
Rosencrantz: Preferisco le tue.  
Guildenstern: Sei snervante quando fai così.  
Rosencrantz: E tu quando fai così.  
Guildenstern: Così come?  
Rosencrantz: Così… così.  
Guildenstern: Rosencrantz, lo facciamo stanotte in camera.  
Rosencrantz: Non posso aspettare fino a stanotte.  
Guildenstern: Problema tuo.  
Rosencrantz: Sai cosa faccio, allora? Vado a dire alla regina che tu stavi origliando.  
Guildenstern: Non fare il bambino.  
Rosencrantz: Allora accontentami.  
Guildenstern: No.  
Rosencrantz: E io vado.  
Guildenstern: Rosencrantz…  
Rosencrantz: Guarda ho già un piede sulle scale.  
Guildenstern: Rosencrantz…  
Rosencrantz: E una mano sulla maniglia.  
Guildenstern: Rosencrantz…  
Rosencrantz: Ecco, sto aprendo. Ecco che…  
Guildenstern: D’accordo, hai vinto. Ti scopo.  
Rosencrantz: Sul serio?  
Guildenstern: Sul serio.  
Rosencrantz: Non lo dici per dire?  
Guildenstern: No, ti scopo sul serio.  
Rosencrantz: Grazie, Guildenstern.  
Guildenstern: Poi però mi lasci spiare in pace.  
Rosencrantz: D’accordo. Niente uccelli fino a stasera.


End file.
